Slytherin Potter
by PencilsandPens124
Summary: Harry Potter is sorted into Slytherin. He meets many unusual things during his year like Ron not wanting to be his friend, somethings going around harming the students and people think its Harry, Prof.Quirrell seems to be acting odd and his only friend starts acting weird as well. Harry is in for one crazy year at Hogwarts. (Taking break, b back November 1st!)
1. Chapter 1: The sorting Hat's decision

**Quick note: I do not own Harry potter, Sorry for coping lots down from the book for the first two chapters. Like I said I own nothing about Harry Potter.**

"Move along now." Said a sharp voice "The sorting ceremony is about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one the ghosts who were in the same room as the new first years at Hogwarts, had disappeared.

"Form a line" Professor McGonagall told the first years "And follow me."

Now even more nervous, Harry got into line behind a sandy haired boy, Ron stood behind him. Professor McGonagall lead them out of the chamber and through the double doors that entered the great hall.

Harry had never imagined such an strange and splendid place. It was lit with thousands and thousands of candles which floated in midair above four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Glittering gold plates and goblets were set across every table. Misty ghosts were spread across the room, dotting the sea of black robes with blue. At the top of the hall was another table where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall led them up there so they could be in a line and face the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Trying not to make eye contact with the students he looked upwards and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read it in _Hogwarts, a history."_

Professor McGonagall had set down a four legged stool. A dusty old hat sat on top of the stool.

"This is the sorting hat." Professor McGonagall explained "I will call you up and you will place the hat on your head to sort you. While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be your family."

At this point, Professor McGonagall unrolled a parchment of paper, which was tucked under her arm. Harry waited nervously in line with the rest of the new students.

_What if I'm in Slytherin? What if Ron and I are in different houses? Could we still be friends?_ These questions were asked over and over again in the eleven year old boy's mind.

"When I call your name please come up and put on the hat" Professor McGonagall said "Abbott, Hanna."

A pink faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line and towards the hat. She put it on which fell over her eyes.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cried. An eruption of claps came from the table on the right. She walked over to the table of her new house.

"Bones, Susan"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry"

"Ravenclaw!"

The table second to the left clapped this time. Several Ravenclaws stood up to shake his hand.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too. "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. Harry could see Ron's brothers amongst the crowd.

Harry began to feel sick. The same questions buzzed throughout his mind. He didn't think he would fit into any of these houses. Would the hat just sit there on his head until Professor McGonagall decides it was a mistake and he was sent back to the Dursleys? Great. Another question left to buzz in his mind.

"Granger, Hermione." Hermione practically ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head. The hat waited for a minute then announced her as a

"Gryffindor!"

When Neville Longbottom was called he stumbled to the hat. "Gryffindor!" It announced.

"Malfoy, Draco" Malfoy swaggered up the stool. He barely put on the hat when it said "Slytherin!"

What if Harry was a Slytherin? He would have to be in the same house of Malfoy. The same boy who had insulted Ron on the train and attempted to befriend him?

"Potter, Harry"

Harry snapped out of his trace. He slowly walked up to the stool.

"Did she say Harry Potter?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Harry ignored these comments and walked up to the stool. The last thing he saw before the hat covered his eyes, were people cramming trying to get a good look at him. There was a silence for a moment.

"Hmm" said a small voice inside his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, yes. Not a bad mind, either. There's Talent, my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where to put you… Hmm… Slytherin!"

_No. _Harry thought _why Slytherin?_ Harry removed the hat and walked towards the table which was clapping loudly. Clearly, the Slytherin house were ecstatic that they got _the_ Harry Potter, who still didn't understand why he was so famous.

Some of the students shook his hand and he let out a weak smile. A couple people chanted "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry reluctantly sat down across from Malfoy and his friends.

"Wanna be my friend now Potter? Weasley will most defiantly be put in Gryffindor with his blood traitor family" Malfoy smirked.

"Shut up!" Harry snapped.

"Weasley, Ronald" Ron looked pale by now. Harry sighed as he watched his friend (_could the still be friends?) _put on the hat. He would cross his fingers for them to be in the same house but it was useless.

As Malfoy said Ron was placed in Gryffindor. Their gazes meet for a second. Harry gave Ron a weak smile, as did Ron.


	2. Chapter 2: The cold truth

After the start of term feast, a prefect lead the first year Slytherins down to the dungeons. Harry hasn't even seen it yet but, he knew, he had a feeling that the room will be gloomy and cold.

Harry walked behind the group, distancing himself as much as possible. All the Slytherins had a mean and stuck up appearance. Harry normally doesn't judge people by their appearance but Harry_ Knew _he wouldn't fit in with them.

"Dragon's Blood" the Prefect said into a stone wall. The wall suddenly began to shift into the rest on the wall. "That's the password" He said.

As soon as Harry stepped into the common room he knew he was right. The common room was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The dungeon seemed to extend partway under the Lake, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The common room had lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas; skulls; and dark wood cupboards. It has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one.

"The boys dormitory is on the left" the prefect pointed to a dark wooden door. "Girls on the right" this time he pointed to a door on the right side of the common room. "The password changes every fortnight. Check the notice board for what it will be. Your stuff is already in your rooms"

Harry followed the boys through the door that led to the boys dormitory. He found his room which the shared with Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle and a boy by the name Kevin Mundust.

The beds were ancient four-posters with green silk hangings, and the bedspreads were green, embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls, and silver lanterns hung from the ceilings. Harry found his stuff on the bed farthest from the door.

"Interesting lot of Gryffindors this year" Malfoy said, digging through his trunk.

"Ya, did you see Weasley? He looked like he would faint." Said Goyle.

"The frizzy haired girl, what was her name?" Malfoy said.

"Hermione Granger" Harry turned to face Malfoy.

"Granger? Is it? Well I heard she was a mud-blood" Malfoy snickered. Harry turned back around to get ready for bed. Harry wondered what a _Mud-Blood _was. He didn't bother asking though, he didn't want this lot knowing how little he knew of the wizarding world.

"What about Longbottom? Seemed more of a Hufflepuff to me" Crabbe was joining in on this conversation. There was a short silence. Harry, now climbing into bed figured Malfoy and Goyle nodded.

"Going to bed already Potter?" Malfoy asked as Harry set his round glasses down on his side table

"Ya" he mumbled.

"Why? it's only 8:30" Malfoy said

"Tired" Harry lied. He just wanted to let the fact he was separated from Ron and Hermione (even though they've only spoken once, Harry sorta liked her).

"Well I'm just glad I'm not in the same house as those losers in Gryffindor." Malfoy said. He clearly hated that house.

Malfoy and his friends continued their conversation for a while. They're words slowly faded out as Harry fell deeper into his sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Harry put very little on his plate. he stirred his porage around in its bowl. the bell rung for the kids to go to class. A very hungry Harry had got up and looked at his time table.

"Charms" Harry said under his breath

"Come on Potter!" Malfoy called from the door. Harry got up and followed. Crabbe and Goyle were accompanying him. "don't worry guys, I know my way around the place" Malfoy said, gesturing for the three of them to follow.

Charms was taught Professor Flitwick. A part goblin teacher who needed to stand onto of a stack of books in order to see over his desk. Their first class consisted of taking notes and more notes.

The day moved by slowly. After lunch, They had double potions with the Gryffindors. Harry wasn't looking forward for this class, having to spend two hours with the house he wanted to be in _so badly_.

The Slytherins were already in the dungeon where potions was held by time the Gryffindor class came. Harry sat in the back left corner, alone. All the other Slytherins were spread across the room.

just before the class was about to start, the Gryffindors came. By the looks of it, most of their year had made friends already.

"Hey, Er- is this seat taken?" A boy with firey red hair and a long face asked.

"I guess Ron" Harry said shortly.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." Snape began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Snape had the gift of keeping his class silent. "As there will be little foolish wand waving in my class, you will find it hard to believe this is considered magic. I only expect a select few of you will take passion for this subject. If you pay attention Mr. Longbottom." Snape snapped eyeing Neville who was gazing off into space.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach"

Silence now crept over the room as Snape stared at the children. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with their eyebrows raised. _This is the head of my house? _Harry thought. Snape seemed like a cold man.

"Ahh Mr. Potter" Snape said, finally catching Harry's eyes. "Our new celebrity. Yes? I've heard many students talking about you" He said in a displeasing tone.

"yes Professor?" Harry asked, not sure what to say

"Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked

_Added what to what? _Harry thought. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"I- I don't know" Harry said "_sir"_ he added quickly

Snape's lips pulsed.

"Hmm.. Clearly fame isn't anything" He said

"No I-"

"let's try again. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape said, now resting his hands on Harry's desk.

Harry glanced at Ron who shook his head.

"Er-" Harry started

"don't know? Well th-" Snape cut him off

"There's no difference" Harry blurted out, taking a wild guess. Snape smiled

"Very well" Snape said "5 points to slytherin for Potter answering correctly, 10 off for blurting out and not addressing me as _Professor _or _sir_" He put great emphases of _Professor _and_ sir_.

Snape had paired the class up and made them brew a simple cure for boils. He swept across the class, his long black robe flying behind him. He had thankfully, put Ron and Harry together. _Probably trying to get us to fight so he can take points from Gryffindor_ Harry thought. He was criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, who he seemed to like. Snape was just saying how well Malfoy had done stirring his horned slugs when acid green clouds and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had managed to melt his partner (Of whose Harry did not know the name of) cauldron into a twisted blob. The entire class stood on their stools instantly. Neville had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed. He moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up al over his body

"Stupid boy!" Sneered Snape. He cleared the potion with a wave of his wand. "I supposed you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville nodded.

"Take him to the hospital wing" he spat at Neville's partner. "And 10 points from Gryffindor!" He yelled as the exited the door.

After class, Harry had managed to get Ron alone to speak to him.

"Hey Ron. Er-" He started

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's not really normal for two people in different houses to be friends" Ron said

"But-"

"Harry, don't take it personally but, my parents you see. Er- well I don't think they'd want me to be friends with a Slytherin." Said Ron, now looking at the floor

"But I've meet your mum!" Harry said "I mean-"

"Sorry Harry" Ron said. He them ran off towards his next class leaving Harry alone looking confused and disappointed

**Note: So this story gets better! Trust me! I kinda changed how I wanted the story to go down after chapter 3 but the first three still fit in well so ya...**


	3. Chapter 3: The trip to Hagrid's

**Note: I am stereotyping the houses so much that It's not even realistic. So expect the Slytherins to be rude to others and such.**

Finally accepting the fact he was and forever will be a Slytherin, Harry Potter seemed happier the next morning at breakfast. He started talking a bit more at mealtime. Malfoy still made tedious attempts to befriend Harry, which started to get annoying.

The post had arrived just as Harry was about to help himself to some eggs. He figured no one had written to him. The Dursleys wouldn't bother writing to him and He had no family so he went back to eating.

"Harry" Malfoy nudged him and pointed to a snow white owl flying towards Harry.

"Hello Hedwig" Harry said as his owl landed on his shoulder. A note had been tied to his leg. Harry untied the scroll and fed Hedwig a piece of toast. She flew off back towards the owlery.

_dear Harry _The words were written very untidily.

_I know you have Friday afternoon off. Why not come down for tea around 3? I'd love to hear about your first week!_

_-Hagrid_

"Hagrid? You mean that oaf who lives by the forbidden forest?" Malfoy asked, clearly reading over Harry's shoulder.

"Yes. He happens to be my friend" Harry said coldly, standing up and storming off to wait outside the Transfiguration classroom.

The week slowly moved along. Plenty of homework had been giving out and Harry spent most of his time in the library. Occasionally seeing Ron and two other boys with him but, he kept quiet and submerged himself into his book.

After four long days of waiting, it was Friday. Harry sat in the common room waiting for the time to be 2:45. The time he decided he would begin walking to Hagrid's house.

Harry was just about to leave when Malfoy asked "Going somewhere Potter?"

"Yes." He said pushing the door open "And if you called me _Harry _I _might_ actually be your friend" he added, shutting the door.

The sun felt nice on Harry's cold figure. The dungeon wasn't very warm. Ron and his friends were sitting in the shade of a tree, playing some sort of card game. Many of the students were spending their time outside.

A Gryffindor girl was sitting alone by the gate. She looked up at him and smiled. Harry returned one.

"Your Harry Potter, right?" She asked.

"Ya and your Lavender Brown?" Harry replied.

Lavender blushed and nodded "Interesting you know my name"

"No it says it on your book" He pointed out. Lavender Looked at her textbook.

"Oh. So what are you up to?" She asked.

"Umm I'm just heading over to Hagrid's. You know, the guy who directed us to the castle?" Harry said glancing at his watch. "Would you like to come?" He asked.

"Er-"

"It's OK I get it if you don't wanna come. After all I am in a different house."

"No I'll come!" Lavender said. She grabbed her books and put them in her bag. The two walked down to the cottage. Harry knocked on the door.

"Hello Harry" Hagrid beamed. "Oh, you brought a friend" He's smile widened.

"Yes Hagrid this is Lavender Brown, she seemed lonely so I asked her to come" Harry said. Lavender smiled and shook Hagrids hand.

"Well come in!" Hagrid held open the door.

His house was one room. Hams and pheasants hung from the ceiling. There was a fireplace in the center of the far wall. A copper kettle was over the fire, boiling water. In the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt. A table was placed in front of the fire with some chairs set around it. Harry and Lavender sat opposite of Hagrid.

Harry gazed around the room.

"You have a very nice house Hagrid" Lavender said.

"thank you" Hagrid replied. He's beetle black eyes seemed to glisten with joy. "I don't get very many visitors. It's very nice having two very sweet Gryffindors come."

"Actually" Harry said disappointedly. "I was sorted into Slytherin" He looked down at the cup he held in his hand.

"Oh" Hagrid said "You seem upset about it."

"Yes you see" Harry began telling Hagrid and Lavender about how the Slytherin dungeon was gloomy and how annoying Malfoy was. Lavender and Harry then told Hagrid about their first double potion class.

"Wow Harry" Hagrid said after Harry finished explaining. "I had no idea."

"Like I said" Harry started "The worst part about being a Slytherin is that I can't make any friends who share the same interests as me." He finished.

"Well. You've got me" Lavender said smiling. Her hand had patted Harry's shoulder. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." He said. A friend. He had a friend who wasn't the stereotypical type, Always acting how their house is described and only liking their own house.

"How touching!" Hagrid said dabbing his eyes with a piece of cloth. "Two very different people from different houses Being friends!"

"Er- Hagrid. we need to get back to the castle. Dinner is starting right away" Lavender said. Harry checked his watch and sure enough the time was 5:20.

Harry and Lavender said their goodbyes and headed towards the castle together. Just before they reached the great hall Harry stopped Lavender.

"You go first. I'll go in a few minutes. I Er- need to use the washroom" Harry said. Lavender started walking to the great hall and Harry rushed to the closest boys washroom. He opened the door just a crack and he heard two voices.

"he's not _that _bad Ron." Said a voice "He's quite kind and friendly."

"Ya but the thing there hasn't been a Slytherin who hasn't gone bad" said a familiar voice known as Ron.

"Seamus, trust me he'll end up like-"

"He's You-Know-who's biggest enemy. Harry is hated by all the deatheaters. He can't join them." The newly named voice said.

"Still. I've told him I can't be his friend already" Ron said.

"Come on! the poor guy doesn't have any friends"

At this Harry flung open the door and looked them in the eye

"I have a friend. Someone much better than you could be" Harry said through clenched teeth. He backed away from the washroom and into the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4: Malfoy's confession

**Note: I write these late at night, edit late at night and upload late at night. I unfortunately don't have much time during the day. With back to school approaching and stuff. **

September had come and gone. The days became shorter and colder. Ever so slowly more and more people seemed more excited for November, when the first Quidditch match will be played. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Harry didn't know much about Quidditch and he was one of the less excited, more confused people amongst the students.

Ron hadn't got over the time Harry had listened in on Ron and Seamus's conversation. He glared at Harry every time they passed each other in the hall. Of course, Harry was used to this. He could do better than someone who wouldn't be friends with him just because they were in different houses.

Harry had walked into the great hall with Malfoy today. Not by choice though. Crabbe and Goyle were both sent to the hospital wing yesterday. Apparently, they were attempting to brew a extremely complicated potion known as the Pollyjuice potion. How they managed to get hold of the recipe still remands a mystery to the entire school.

The post had just begun arriving as Harry and Malfoy sat down. Hedwig had came along. She didn't have a note or letter. Hedwig usually came every once and a while to say hello and to steal some of Harry's toast.

"Look what Longbottom's got Potter!" Malfoy said, pointing to Neville, who was holding up a small orb that was a bright red. "Come on!"

Reluctantly, Harry followed Malfoy to the Gryffindor table.

"Is that what I think it is?" Malfoy asked. He was standing right over Neville.

"What?" Harry asked, but was ignored.

"It is!" Malfoy said now snatching the orb from him.

"Give it back! it's his." Harry said.

Malfoy glared at him and replied with "I was just looking." He tossed the orb back into Neville's lap. It nearly fell out of Neville's hands as he attempted to catch it.

"Thanks Harry" Neville said so quietly, Harry could barely hear him.

"No worries Neville. I was sure he would've stole it" Harry replied. He turned around and began to walk to his own table. On his was there he heard Ron grumble "I was about to say the same thing."

"Hey Harry!" Lavender said, catching Harry before he left potions class. "I've been told to give this to you" She held out a rolled up scroll.

"Thanks. I'll er- see ya around" Harry said taking the note. unable to obtain himself until he found somewhere quiet, Harry opened the piece of parchment, he usually wouldn't want people being able to read his letters. (Though he didn't have to worry about that too much)

_Harry,_

_Meet me in the library when dinner starts tomorrow. I'll be waiting at the table in the right corner at the end of the room._

_-L.B_

_L.B who could that be? _Harry thought sarcastically. Lavender and him would meet up at the library occasionally while the dinner was happening. They both agreed to keep their friendship private. At least for now. Lavender had said something about "not wanting her friends to get the wrong idea" which Harry had been fine with.

After he was done his classes, Harry decided to go outside. It wasn't very busy. In the corner of his eye, Harry saw Malfoy talking to Hermione. Letting curiosity get the best of him, Harry went over.

"You filthy_ Mudblood_" Malfoy said, his voice sounded of disgust. Tears began to weld in Hermione's eyes. Harry knew that must've been rude to say.

"Apologize" Harry said, his voice filled with demand. Malfoy turned to face him. "Now." Malfoy smiled.

"No." He said with a straight face. In a flash Harry had Grabbed hold of Malfoy and pointed his wand at him.

"Apologize" He repeated.

"I'm sorry" Malfoy said after Harry released him. "You didn't know any good jinxes anyway. I just wanted you to get your hands off me." And he swaggered off leaving a confused Harry and a offended Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry walked off. Twice today, Malfoy did something rude to a Gryffindor.

Harry tried to catch up on his homework while he waited for the feast to start. For potions he had to write a 30 inch essay on how many ways you could mess up a simple cure for boils and their worst affects.

"Coming to dinner, Potter?" Malfoy asked. "Everyone's already down there."

"Er- ok… Ya" Harry said. Harry put his homework away in his dormitory and left. Malfoy had left already by time Harry got back so he left alone. The hall that lead from the dungeons was deserted. Not a sound could be heard besides the echoing of Harry's steps.

_I'm coming master. Do not worry. I'm coming._ _Master, master, where are you? _

It was coming from the other side of the wall. But there _was _nothing behind the wall. No rooms, that Harry was aware of, were behind the wall.

_I'm coming master. Soon enough. Yesss. Very soon._

It was heading towards the Potions room. Was it a _it_? Was it just his imagination? Probably. Yes, it was just his imagination.

The great hall seemed louder than usual. Probably just because of how quiet the last few minutes had been. Harry found a seat at the end of the Slytherin table.

"Hey Potter!" Malfoy said, who was sitting across from Harry.

"Hi" Harry replied, taking a bite of roast beef.

"What took you so long? You just went to put away your homework." Malfoy said, now eating a fork full of mashed potatoes.

"Er- I dunno." Harry shrugged. "Why do you care?"

That night Harry and Malfoy both laid in bed. Awake. An awkward silence grew across the room as Kevin was sound asleep and Crabbe and Goyle would be returning in two days.

"You know, I don't really like calling people _mudbloods. _It's just what's expected of me. You know, from my parents." Malfoy said, breaking the silence. "Us being pure bloods and all."

"What _is _a mudblood?" Harry asked. He was laying on top of his bed spread. The room was extremely warm.

"It's a very foul name for a muggle born witch or wizard." Malfoy said. "Their called that manly by pure bloods and deatheaters."

"Death-"

"Vo- You-know-who's followers" Malfoy said. "You know, I feel really bad about calling, what was her name? Harmony?"

"Hermione" Harry corrected him.

"Yes. Hermione. Well I feel really bad about earlier today." Malfoy said, he began to sound regretful.

"Really?"An astounded Harry asked.

"Ya. About that, thanks. If it wasn't for you I don't think I would've confessed about this to you, _Harry_." This was the first time he called Harry by he's name. His _first name_.

"Really? I Er- thought you'd, actually punch me or something. I'm glad you didn't Ma- Draco." Harry said, he sounded quite confused, yet happy. What made Malfoy say this? Should he tell him about the voice he heard? No. It was just his imagination.

"So who gave Lavender that note to give you?" Malfoy asked, probably attempting to change the topic.

"I Er- I dunno. There was name." Harry said, thinking what he'll say next.

"Oh. Well goodnight Harry" Malfoy said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Draco" Harry said, rolling over on his side and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe its not his imagination

**Note: My friend had read this story last night and she told me I should split chapter 5 and 6 up because it was fairly long. I disagreed but decided that it would make sense to end the chapter where I ended. This chapter is one of the shorter ones but... P.S I changed the chapter name because I didn't realize that I had named it after a AVPS song by mistake. I must've been listening to it when I uploaded this!**

Harry ran down to the dungeons. Potions class had started five minutes ago and Harry was late. He had forgotten his homework in the great hall, as he had finished it during lunch. Down the hall, to the left, through another corridor, he went the wrong way, turn around, make a right.

_Master had called on me. Yes, I'm coming. Very soon. Where did he say he was? Oh yes. _

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. The voice again. He heard it, again, the same voice as he concluded was his imagination just the other day. Was it the same? It sounded the same… No. Just his imagination, that's all.

_Oh. Nagini senses a students. The student should get back to his class if he'd like to live to see the sunset._

And at that Harry started running to Potions again. He flung the door open, panting like crazy, ten minutes late.

"Your late Potter" Snape said impatiently.

"Sorry Professor I-"

"No excuses! 50 points from Slytherin!" Snape said.

"Your own-"

"Yes my own house Potter" Snape said "detention, tomorrow night. Your homework?" Snape had waved his wand and Harry's homework flew out of his hand and into Snape's.

"Why not tonight?" Harry asked, now sitting beside Draco.

"None of your concern." Snape sneered. With a wave of his wand, the directions for a potion appeared on the black board. "Due to the fact Potter had arrived late. You will copy these instructions down. You have ten minutes and I will change it. You will be given three and you will need to identify the three errors in each."

And with that, everyone took out their quills and parchment and began coping. Harry sat in the front row. A perfect view of the board. Harry had finished coping the first one as the second one appeared.

_Add one bezoar to the mortar _Harry copied _Crush roughly. Add four measurements of crushed bezoar to the cauldron. _Harry hastily copied everything down. He somehow managed to get all three copied down in time for dismissal.

"Potter!" Snape said as Harry was about to walk out. "Tomorrow night, my office at six O'clock."

"But sir,"

"No buts!" Snape interrupted. "Off with you!"

It was now 5:56. The feast would be starting in four minutes. Harry had denied Draco's invite to the feast. Well, more like asking if he would be coming.

After he was sure everyone had left, Harry had begun walking to the library and he heard it again.

_I will obey. Nagini will obey and do as master says. Which student shall Nagini pick? Maybe that Po- No. Master has reserved him. If only Master told Nagini who to pick._

It was defiantly not his imagination. Harry tried to follow the voice but it had disappeared as if it vanished into thin air. Harry ran to the library after that.

The table at the back, in the corner, on then right. The table at the back, in the corner, on the right. Harry repeated in his mind. Harry found the table instantly. No one sat their though. He'll wait. Yes. He'll do that.

Within minutes, Lavender had arrived.

"Sorry Harry, a friend tried to come with me." Lavender said as she sat down.

"It's fine. Listen I need to tell you something" Harry began explaining what he had heard in the wall. Lavender kept giving confused looks, but she kept quiet till the end.

"Harry, you should go tell the headmaster, or a teacher. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." She gave a concerned look.

"It's nothing, you know probably just some odd thing that will be solved at the end of the year" Harry said sarcastically. "Besides, could've just been a person or creature on the other side of the wall."

"What did the voice sound like?" Lavender whispered as the librarian was coming closer.

"I dunno. Sounded like someone talking in third person and say how he needed to obey his master" Harry said.

"No! what did the voice _sound_ like?" An annoyed Lavender said, putting extra emphases on the would 'sound.'

"Er- I dunno. It drew out the 'S' on Yes once. But-" Harry said, but cut himself off when he heard someone talking.

_Rip, Kill, murder her, I will, yesss. The firssst of many._

"Don't you hear that?" Harry asked alarmingly.

"No what?"

_Oh yesss, I found you_

_"_That!" Harry said as soon as the voice ended.

"No, I I didn't. Harry, I don't think your guess was right if I can't hear them, you should-"

A high pitched scream echoed out. Harry and Lavender both stared at each other for a moment, then Harry bolted to the source, Lavender following close behind him.


	6. Chapter 6: The first of many

**note: I was gonna wait for a couple days but this chapter was done so I'm uploading it now! **

"Hurry up Lavender!" Harry said as they were nearing the destination of the scream that had been heard moments ago.

"Coming!" Lavender panted. She was lagging behind Harry a bit. Without warning, Harry stopped causing Lavender to crash into him. They both fell over.

Lying on floor, surrounded by water, was a second year Ravenclaw. Her black hair was sprawled across the hall. Her hands (Which were covered in something red) were covering her eyes and her mouth was dropped open. Her legs were snapped together. Harry tried moving her arms, but they wouldn't budge.

"I'll go get help!" Lavender said.

"No. Someone's coming, listen" Harry said, grabbing her arm before she was out of reach. One set of footprints were echoing about the hall. Slowly they erupted into thousands.

The feast must have been over because it seemed the entire school was there.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been open. Enemies of the heir beware… What does that mean?" A boy asked worryingly.

"Potter must have done it!" Another said. "He's right there!" Harry recognized this voice. It belong to Ron.

"Is she dead?" Another Ravenclaw girl asked, now running from the crowd and knelling beside the girl.

"No" Professor McGonagall had said, now forcing herself through the crowd. "She has been petrified" She casted a worrying look at the message on the wall. Harry hadn't noticed it at first but there on the wall was a message that read what the first boy said "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware." The worst part of it was the fact it was written in _blood_.

"Professor Snape? Please bring Ms. Chang to the hospital wing" Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to the girl. Snape shot Harry a nasty look as he levitated the girl into the air and towards the hospital.

"Everyone back to your dormitory immediately." Professor McGonagall instructed.

Everyone began walking in the direction of their dorms when Harry noticed something. Water was flowing from under the crack of a door into the hall. He had pointed it out to Lavender.

"Harry that's the girls bathroom!" she said as Harry began pulling her towards it.

"I don't care." Harry snapped. They both snuck into the room. Water was spilling out of the sinks and the toilets were plugged.

"Come on Harry! No one likes this bathroom! let's just go!" Lavender said but Harry didn't move.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"This is _her _bathroom" Lavender brought her voice down to a whisper.

"_Her? _Who's her?" But before Lavender could answer his question someone had said "Mine!"

Harry turned around. There stood a ghost who looked about 13. Her hair was in pig tails and she wore round glasses.

"It's mine." She repeated "No one likes coming here because I'm Moaning Myrtle they call me. Quite rude" She cried. Her voice was high and full of sorrow.

"Why'd you flood the bathroom Myrtle?" Harry asked.

"Does it matter?" Myrtle said "you guys should get back" She gave a squeak mixed with a sob "While you can" and she flew into a toilet, making water splash everywhere.

"You go first" Harry said, opening the door. After Lavender's footprints faded, Harry began walking towards the Slytherins Dormitory.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" A voice shouted.

"I'm sorry. It's not my fault! You told Nagini to _choose_ a student! She chose the one you didn't want her too." Said another. Harry couldn't recognize either of them.

"Well what now!" Said the first voice.

"We could just- someone's coming! Master we must leave" Said the other in a rather panicked voice. A set of footsteps were heard from on the other side of the door, probably leaving through another door.

"Potter! What are you doing!" Snape snapped. Harry flung away from the door at the sound of his voice and had fallen.

"I er- I" Harry said, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"Detention! The next two nights!" Snape said

"I already have one to-"

"I know that! To bed with you, now!" Snape pointed towards the dungeon. Harry began walking towards the dungeon slowly, half hoping to hear the voice again, half wanting to think things through.

"Dragon's blood" Harry mumbled to the wall. It crumbled to the side and Harry stepped in. Before going to bed Harry checked the notice board for the new password, as it would be changing tonight at midnight.

Trying to sleep was a tedious thing to do. To many things were buzzing in Harry's mind. Too many questions that can't be answered, too many events to take in. Harry's dorm was nearly silent, besides the quiet snores of Crabbe.

He laid in bed that night. The hours ticked by slowly. The room became darker, and darker, and darker and at last, Harry had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Detention

Harry and Draco had left their dormitory together. They had both gotten detention. Though they were different teachers and were both expected at different times, Draco walked with Harry to Snape's office as he wasn't wanted for another half an hour.

"Good luck" Draco said as the neared the door to Snape's office.

"Good luck?" Harry repeated. He was confused.

"Ya" Draco said "Bye!" and he ran off towards Professor McGonagall's office.

Harry knocked on the door. No answer. "Professor?" Harry asked and knocked again. No answer. What time was it? Harry wondered. Was he early? No. He didn't think so.

"Potter. your early" Snape said. Harry turned around to see Snape approaching from the left. "Think if you early I'd let you out early?" He said, now unlocking his office.

"No. I didn't know what time it was." Harry said.

"Sit" Snape said, directing Harry to a seat across from his desk. Harry gazed around the room. The room was gloomy and had a cold feeling to it. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars filled with slimy, revolting things, such as bits of animals and plants, floating in potions of varying colours. Or that's what Harry assumed was in the jars, as they were not labeled.

"You will be sorting old potion ingredients for me Potter." Snape said. He pointed his wand towards a giant box sitting in the corner and it flew towards them. Harry ducked as it flew over his head and landed on the floor behind him.

Snape looked Harry in the eye and said "well. Get Going!" Harry jumped up from the chair and knelled over the box.

Inside the box were several smaller containers, along with two more boxes. One was labeled _expired _and the other was labeled _Useable. _Each small container were small and brown. They looked like cardboard but felt sorta like plastic.

"Sir, do potion ingredients really go bad?" Harry asked as he examined the box full of wolfsbane.

"Some do, some don't." Said Snape "sometimes Potter, they break apart, or are used incorrectly." He said in a matter o factly tone.

A minute seemed like an hour as Harry tried to sort the ingredients. It was hard enough with Snape constantly breathing down his neck. Harry had to restrain from chucking a bezoar at Snape's face as he always corrected him. "Nope" and grunts were heard nearly every time Harry had placed something in a box.

After what felt like six hours (Which turned out to be two) Harry had finished what Snape had assigned him to do, and was sent back to his dorm. Before Harry left the office Snape said "Oh and you'll meet Filch at the entrance hall tomorrow at nine for your next detention" Harry didn't question Snape. On an empty stomach, Harry walked towards the wall where the Slytherin dormitory was concealed.

Supper was over, obviously. This was the second night in a row Harry missed his final meal for the day. Of course, the first time was worth it.

"Dragon's blood" He sighed and stepped into the common room. Draco was sitting by the fire doing his homework.

"Hey Harry! Grab your homework and sit down!" He called, gesturing to the seat beside him. Little did Draco know, Harry had caught up to his homework last night but, Harry still sat down beside him.

"I'm caught up" Harry said. Draco nodded in reply.

"You think you could help me then? I don't get this history of magic stuff." He said, picking up his homework.

"Sure. I hate this subject.." Harry said. Draco smiled.

"I know right? I mean professor Binns is _so _Boring!" Draco said, tossing his homework to the side. It was quite true, Professor Binns was the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts. He spoke extremely slow and monotonously. He would drone on about the same thing each class. Well, it sounded like the same thing at least.

"I can't wait to drop it in my sixth year" Harry moaned. As he flipped through Draco's History of magic textbook, he gave himself a paper cut.

"Still a long time though." Draco said. "Help me with this transfiguration stuff?" He suggested. Harry wasn't the brightest student at Hogwarts. He had help form Lavender, who apparently over heard Hermione and Ron talking about it in the common room. So he had to bring back as much of that memory as he could.

Harry and Draco worked until ten, when a prefect thought they should be asleep by now. Prefects were really annoying and Harry hoped he wouldn't become one in his fifth year.

The next day was a blur. Breakfast, class, more classes, lunch, classes, more classes, hanging out in the common room and the supper, where nothing exciting happened. The highlight of Harry's day was when Crabbe and Goyle had a fight over who got sit next to Draco during lunch, as Harry was on Draco's left.

Harry and Draco walked together to the entrance hall at eight forty five. They both were to do detention together which both Harry and Draco were quite happy about.

As they approached the entrance hall, Filch mumbled something about waiting for two more students. They waited for a very short time when two sets of footsteps could be heard from the staircase.

"Must be either Gryffindors or Ravenclaws." Draco whispered. He was quite right when the two students revealed themselves. Hermione and Neville. Harry sighed as the two Gryffindors walked closer.

"Alright" Filch said "Let's go" and he directed them outside the castle grounds and towards the forbidden forest.

**Note: Sorry for leaving it here. Ya see, there's this thing called laziness and I've come down with a terrible case f it. I decided to have their second detention as another chapter as I want to make this story as many chapters as I can. **


	8. Chapter 8: The forbbidden forest

**Note: To make up for how terribly short the last few chapters were, I made this one over 1 700 words. Not really that much but still, the longer chapter yet...**

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Neville walked in silence behind Filch. The forbidden forest grew closer and closer with every step. Neville seemed to become more nervous each step.

Harry hoped that they'd turn left or right or any direction besides the direction towards the forbidden forest. _Was this a usual detention at Hogwarts?_ He thought as they were approaching the forest quickly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Hagrid outside of his cabin. Filch turned towards Hagrids hut. Once they arrived, Harry must've shown a sign of relief because filch snarled "You better not go too easy on this lot of trouble makers or I'll make sure they get the punishment they deserve." and he walked back towards the castle.

"O.K. So you might be wondering why we're going into the forbidden forest" Hagrid said.

"Ya! There's a reason its 'Forbidden'" Draco said in a hate filled voice.

"Well, there's been something attacking a unicorn. we'll be cleaning up the blood" Hagrid lifted up a vile of a silvery substance. "Or well, we'll be seeing if we can find the creature. Might have to put it out of its misery." He said. "Well, follow me then" and he led the four first years out of sight and into the forest. Hagrid's dog, Fang walked along side Hagrid.

He led them a couple feet in when he came to an abrupt stop.

"Alright then! Two of you will come with me and the other two with Fang." Hagrid explained.

"I want Fang" Draco said immediately after Hagrid had stopped speaking.

"Alright. I'll warn you, he's a big old baby." Hagrid said. "I'll take Harry and Hermione then. Neville you'll go with Draco and Fang then?" Neville gave a reluctant nod. "Ok then, if anyone is in Danger, send up red sparks. If you've found the unicorn, send up green sparks. Practice now" The four students raised their wands and shot out red sparks, and then green.

"This is idiotic…" Draco mumbled as he and a frightened looking Neville set off, following the path Hagrid told them about. As soon as they had disappeared into the darkness, Harry wished he had gone with Draco. At least then he'd have someone to talk to.

"Alright then, follow me and keep a lookout for unicorn blood." Hagrid said.

The trees thickened the farther they went on. The moonlight that had once lit bits and pieces of the forest was now nearly obscured by the thick tree tops. It was unusually quiet. Harry had thought they should've run into something by now but, how was he to know? This _was _his first time entering the eerie woods.

"Can we light our wands, Hagrid?" Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Ya sure" Hagrid replied. He was leaning over a tree root, clearly examining something.

"Lumos" Hermione and Harry said in unison. Their wands flickered to life. Hermione's glowed more than Harry's.

"Bring your wand over her Harry" Hagrid said, gesturing Harry over. Harry shown his wand over a puddle of unicorn blood. It glistened like a star in the wand light. Hagrid grunted and turned towards Hermione. "Let's go this way" He said pointing to the right.

There was no sign of a unicorn or its blood. Harry had ducked under a huge spider web, Hermione had walked into it, giving Harry a reason to laugh.

The little light that was admitted in the dark area went a brilliant shade of red. "they others are in trouble!" A worried Hagrid said. "Stay here, I'll go get them" and off he went into the trees. Their twigs cracked as he ran through them, becoming submerged into the darkness.

An awkward silence grew between Harry and Hermione. They had only talked to each other twice. On the train, which was extremely awkward and when Harry had made Draco apologize for calling her a mudblood, which Harry didn't really talk to her.

"So, Harry, how er- did you get detention?" Hermione said, breaking the silence. She didn't met his eyes, but looked the opposite direction.

"Er- I, well I didn't go to the slytherin Dorm when professor McGonagall told us to when there was the attack." Harry said. It was true, but not the whole truth, she didn't need to know it all. "You?"

"Oh, I was out after hours, in the library, you know looking for a book" Hermione said, still gazing around the darkness. "Thanks for the other day" she said a moment later.

"Ya, no worries. Draco really-" Harry started.

"-Is a terrible person and doesn't deserve any friends?" Hermione finished.

"No." Harry said, taking a deep breath "He didn't mean it. He's expected of it."

"What?" A voice said from behind. Hagrid must've came back without them noticing because that unmistakably Draco's voice. Filled with anger.

"What did you say, Potter?" Draco snarled. He must've not wanted Harry sharing that information.

"What happened?" Harry asked Hagrid.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy decided to scare Neville, causing him to shoot up sparks." Hagrid explained "Harry, you go with Draco and Fang now" Draco started walking away, Harry followed until Hagrid pulled him aside "Sorry Harry, you won't be as easy to scare" He said. Harry smiled and ran the direction Draco went.

"What was that!" Draco spat once they were out of earshot.

"What was what?" Harry asked.

"You know what! Telling that _mudblood-"_

"Quit calling her that!"

"-That I was expected to call her that?" Malfoy carried on. He didn't hear Harry.

"Well I just assumed…" Harry's voice trailed off. Stupid. He was stupid to say that. Draco now had stopped walking and turned to face Harry.

"Assumed I'd be OK with it?" Draco yelled. Several birds flew from the tree above.

"Well ya!" Harry shouted back.

"Well you're not very smart are you!" Draco yelled, more furiously. "I figured you wouldn't tell anyone! I don't wanna seem like this nice guy!" Draco said. "You're an idiot, _Potter_" Draco glared at Harry for a second, then began to march off, Fang at his side, barely visible through the darkness.

"You're the idiot Malfoy!" Harry yelled back "I could care less if you get killed right now!"

"Same here!" Malfoy shouted back, and he disappeared. Stupid. It was stupid. The fact that Harry stood here alone because he and Malfoy had a fight about something Harry said! What was even more stupid was the fact that he and Malfoy had begun calling each other by their surnames again, just because of something Harry said.

Harry slammed his fist against a tree and angrily walked after Malfoy. Harry walked quietly, now regretting making a commotion. His wand still glowed in the darkness. There was no sign of Malfoy anywhere. He couldn't've gotten that far in that short amount of time… Harry was sure of it.

Harry was getting worried now. What if he can't find anyone? What if he was eaten alive from whatever lurked in the forest? No. He wouldn't. Harry continued walking through the forest.

He looked around the forest walls. You couldn't see beyond what lied in front of you.

Suddenly, Harry tripped over a tree root. To just his luck, on the other side of the tree was a slop. Harry tumbled down the slop until he had hit his head on a rock. His wand had fell from his hand somewhere during the fall. Harry whipped his head in every direction. He _needed_ his wand. It was still lit so you'd think it be easy to find a orb of light in the darkness.

His wand was nowhere to be seen.

"No! No! No.. No, no no no!" He moaned as he walked around the area. He still couldn't find it. "Come on!" Harry yelled. Anything could come out at any moment and kill him.

"Stupid school!" Harry mumbled under his breath, still looking around "Stupid detention! Stupid Malfoy! Stupid wand, stupid Snape, stupid voice. Stupid Dumbledore for allowing this!" His voice grew angrier with every word said.

Frustration was filling up in Harry. He threw a rock at a tree. It made a dull 'thunk' as it hit. Out of curiosity, Harry looked behind the tree. It was impossible for his wand to be there but hey! he's stuck there.

Behind the tree was something Harry did not expect. There, lying on the ground was a dead unicorn, its throat tore open. The thick silvery substance spread across it and the body. Its blonde tail and mane were sprawled across the forest floor. Its black eyes were opened, but lifeless. A horn was just visible as it was dug into the ground.

Harry was astonished. He walked forward and kicked a stick. He looked down and there laid his wand. He'd only been without it for no more than ten minutes but he was relieved. He picked it up and shot green sparks from his wand. Whether or not they saw it, he didn't know. The drop was a big one.

Harry sat down by the stump of the tree to wait. He had walked a long way from where Hagrid was when the departed.

Harry looked away for a second and when he turned back a dark figure stood in front of the unicorn, blocking more of it from view.

It appeared to be a floating clock that had been torn in multiple places. Its hands were like bones and the hood was drawn up, blocking everything from view.

Harry stood up in shock, making much more noise then he would've liked. The clocked creature turned its attention to Harry. Without thinking, Harry blasted red sparks, then green, then red again.

He backed away slowly and tripped over another tree root. The figure grew closer and closer. They were nose to cloak. He could feel it breathing on him.

"Harry?" A voice yelled out "Harry!" It was Hagrid. The figure looked up, he had obviously heard the voice.

The figure glided away from Harry and the unicorn. Once it disappeared, Harry sent up more red sparks. A jet of purple light flew from where the creature left and hit Harry in the chest. The already dark forest grew darker and darker.

The last thing he heard was Hermione shrieking. He felt his wand roll out of his hand and he fell unconscious

**Note: I'm starting school in two weeks so the story might not be updated as often as I'd like. Also starting within the next few weeks I'll start going to choir weekly and be volunteering at the animal shelter weekly. I'll be lucky to update the story every week or so.**


	9. Chapter 9: The hospital wing

**Note: This chapter is quite boring... Please read it though as it holds info you'll need to know.**

"How long do you think it'll be until Harry wakes up?" Said a concerned Lavender. Harry was unaware of his surrounding or what had happened last night. He couldn't move a muscle, all he could do was hear the voice of his only friend.

"I I don't know Lavender… Madam Pomfrey won't tell me anything.." Said another girl. She sounded concerned, just not as much.

"Are you sure you didn't hear what spell was cast at him?" Lavender asked. The second voice must've been Hermione…

"No. I just saw a jet of purple light come flying at him." Hermione said. "Honestly!" She added. "Besides, it's possible for someone to use a spell by thinking it."

A sigh escaped one of their mouths.

"It must've been something really complex and harmful. He's been unconscious for nearly two weeks now…" Hermione said. I'm not unconscious! I'm here! I can hear you! Harry thought excitedly. He attempted to drop his jaw, just so he could make some noise, let the worries that were built up in his friend to flood away, be replaced with happiness. He cared about Lavender. She was anyway his only friend, now that him and Malfoy begun hating each other.

"Has Malfoy visited him?" Lavender asked. "He was the reason Harry's like this."

"Not that I know of…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

Harry was still attempting to loosen his jaw. It felt as if his teeth were glued to each other.

"He was so stupid! It's his fault Harry was alone! It's his fault Harry might not wake up!" Lavender's voice was now filled with hatred.

"We don't know that!" Hermione whispered. "Harry could've fallen and Malfoy could've ran to get help"

Harry had somehow managed to open his mouth so he could talk.

"Ya sure!" Lavender said sarcastically "He'd also give his soul to join Gryffindor!"

"e an eay an eft e arone." Harry managed to say through his stiff jaw and unmoving lips. Harry hoped they would understand. He had said He ran away and left me alone. But it sounded as if his words were muffled. His eyes were still shut and his body laid there, motionless.

"Harry? Are you awake?" Lavender asked. Harry didn't reply. It was hard enough saying that first bit.

"It's OK Lavender. At least he just talked." Hermione said calmly.

"Ya" Lavender said "Hurry up Harry… Wake up be-" Harry had fallen back into the void of silent blackness.

The next time he woke up, it was the middle of the night. He was now able to open his green eyes and looked around. He was in the hospital wing. He shifted in his bed into a sitting position. Three people laid in the other beds. The first bed on the right laid Cho Chang, she laid the same say she did when she was petrified at the beginning of October. Three beds to Harry's left a seventh year boy laid motionless.

Harry sat there in the peacefulness of the silent hospital wing, wondering why he had woken up now instead of when Lavender had come to visit.

The door swung open and Madam Pomfrey walked in accompanied by Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall.

"Put him here" Madam Pomfrey instructed. Harry watched curiously. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick laid down someone on the bed.

"Who is this, may I ask?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Gregory Goyle." Professor McGonagall said. "He's been poisoned somehow." She added. Harry made the mistake and gasped. The three adults turned their head towards Harry.

"Hello" Harry said with an awkward smile.

"Oh Potter, you're up" Madam Pomfrey said. "Minerva, please go get Albus. He asked to speak to Mr. Potter once he woke up."

"Isn't it really late at night?" Harry asked.

"No Potter" Professor McGonagall said "It's only nine O'clock."

Harry nodded as she left the room. Harry gazed around the room absent mindedly. Madam Pomfrey had left into her office and returned with a bottle. She crossed over the room to Harry's bed and poured a deep purple liquid from the bottle and into a small goblet.

"Drink" She said, handing Harry the small goblet.

"What is this?" Harry asked as he raised the glass to his mouth. he got no reply, so he drained the goblet then asked again "what was that for?"

"It'll help with you not going unconscious again." Madam Pomfrey said. She walked over to the seventh year and poured a think green liquid into his mouth.

Professor Dumbledore arrived. His cloak flew behind him as he was walking fairly quickly towards Harry. "Please leave us alone Poppy" Dumbledore said as he neared Harry's bed. Harry shifted a little as Dumbledore sat down beside him.

"Professor Dumbledore I don't know what I was hit with and I don't know who did it so if that's why you're here then I can't be any help." Harry said before Dumbledore could speak.

"Harry." Dumbledore peered at Harry through his half-moon spectacles. "I know what had been used against you. I do believe I know who had sent that spell at you as well" Dumbledore explained.

"What spell was it? How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I cannot tell you that Harry." Dumbledore said "It's considered a spell used in the dark arts which the ministry has forbidden teachers to share this information"

"Well… Can you at least tell me what it's supposed to do?" Harry asked. He would've liked knowing what spell it was, his magic is so terrible anyways. He probably would never be able to perform it.

"Yes I can. This spell was made to stun your opponents permanently. It's-"

"Then shouldn't I still be… You know stunned. Laying right here" he patted his hand on the surface of the bed "unaware of everything going on?" He asked.

"Harry, let me finish." Dumbledore said "It's used to stun them so they'll either die like that or the caster can finish them. If you weren't found right away and taken back up and to the hospital wing, you would've been done for. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey knew what to do and healed you." It took a minute for Harry to get what Dumbledore had said.

"The person that had cast the spell on you was Voldemort." Dumbledore said after minutes of silence.

"Voldemort did it? But… But he's dead!" Harry said in astonishment.

"No Harry. He has survived, he was the cloaked creature you encountered in the forest." Dumbledore said calmly.

"How'd you know I saw Voldemort?" Harry asked. Harry hadn't told anybody about anything. He had only saw Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey and heard Hermione and Lavender.

"I have my ways. The thing is, Voldemort doesn't have a body. He couldn't've used that spell on you. He had told someone to do it or possessed the caster." Dumbledore said.

Harry sat there waiting for him to say more. When he didn't Harry said "how did he survive? I thought he was killed when he tried to kill me."

"Ways I am unaware of Harry." Dumbledore replied.

"Sir, why'd he try and kill me when I was a baby?" Harry asked. He wanted the answer to this one question. The only question he cared about.

"When you are older Harry, I will tell you." Dumbledore said. Harry kept himself from rolling his eyes but it was hard. "Any more questions before I leave Harry?" He asked.

"Yes" Harry said. He was had no idea what to ask his headmaster. "How" Harry paused to think "how long have I been in the hospital wing?" Harry asked. It was a question he could've asked anyone but it was a question.

It took Dumbledore a minute to think but he said "twelve days. Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Professor." Harry said as his headmaster got up from the chair beside Harry's bed and walked away. He watched as Dumbledore walked towards the huge wooden doors. His silver robe fluttering around his ankles. So many more questions Harry wanted to ask. Questions that the answers didn't lie in Dumbledore's mind, Or anyone's for that matter.


	10. Chapter 10: Lavender's clue

**Note: I'm going through some overwhelming stuff right now. My grandma past away, I lost my best friend and I'm getting pretty stress out with school. I'd like to apologize if the next chapter isn't written until September 2nd-ish.**

It had been two days now. Two whole days sense Harry had woken up from the unknown spell that had been casted upon him. Two boring days.

The hospital wing was very quiet during Harry's stay. Not very many people had visited Harry. Lavender had shown up before class the day he had woken up. She had only come by to give him notes and homework though, then ran off to Charms. The homework had sat untouched on the side table of his bed.

Dinner time had rolled around that day and Madam Pomfrey had released Harry for the feast. He did not go down imminently though. Harry had gone down to the Slytherin dormitory. As he approached the concealed wall, Crabbe and Malfoy came out. They glanced at each other a split second when Malfoy bowed his head.

Harry snuck into the door just as it closed. The password had obviously changed from the last time he had entered the common room.

"Pureblood?" Harry mumbled under him breath. The Slytherin passwords were usually simple words that were easily remembered and one's that often had to do with the house. Some last few stragglers had exited the common room, to the feast when Harry had entered the boys dorm.

He threw his pile of homework and the notes Lavender had written him on his bed. As they hit the impact, the stack of papers sprawled across his bed. He crossed the room to the door. Just before he left, he noticed something on Malfoy's bed. Curiosity grew inside him as he observed the object from a far. It seemed to be a letter. Resisting was extremely hard to do, but he managed not to read it, as it _was_ Malfoy's property and he wanted to make things better between them. Well, calling him 'Draco' would help but he was calling Harry 'Potter' so he was doing the same.

He grasped the door handle. As he turned the handle, he caught the first sentence in Malfoy's letter. _My plan is underway. _What could that possibly mean?

Harry was almost at a jog by time he reached the great hall. He was so focused on what he had just read that he didn't notice Lavender standing between the doors. The only thing that kept him from walking right past her was the fact she called his name.

"Hey Lavender" Harry said dreamily. His mind was floating in the land of confusing sentences where the sentence _My plan is underway _was sprawled across every inch of land and seemed to move about.

"Harry, meet me in the library after the feast, OK?" Lavender said.

"Okay. Why?" Harry asked.

"I just wanna help you with all that homework. You're really behind." She said slowly and helpfully.

"Ok. See ya!" Harry said, waving her off.

Crabbe and Malfoy seemed to be in an awkward silence. Harry reluctantly sat across from the pair and began filling his plate. He had not said a word during that time. He listened to Malfoy's story about what had happened after he left Harry on his own. The fact that he hadn't told this story yet shocked Harry. After all, two weeks have passed sense he could've told his heroic tale of how he had escaped a pack of centaurs. _But, _he could've just been retelling the story to make Harry angry, jealous or sorry for him.

Harry had escaped the feast early. He ducked out once the desserts had appeared on the plates and there was a reason. He wanted to visit Myrtle and try to figure out why she had been flooding the bathroom, as this question was hanging out in his mind of questions he wanted answered.

By time he had reached Myrtle's bathroom, he was unsure of how much time he had. "Myrtle?" He whispered, though it was unnecessary.

"Hello Harry" Myrtle said. She had emerged from a toilet and flew over to him. "What brings you to my bathroom?" She asked "it is nice having a visitor" she added.

"Well Myrtle, I was just wondering why you flooded the bathroom two weeks ago?" He asked. Judging by the reaction Myrtle had, she was going to tell him. Boy was he wrong

"Harry, it really doesn't matter" Myrtle said. Harry opened his mouth but Myrtle continued on "I'm not going to tell you. You can try and figure it out though…" She said.

"So you're not telling me?" Harry asked. Myrtle smiled and nodded. "Well, thanks for nothing" Harry said. He rushed out of the bathroom.

"What do you think you were doing in there?" A voice asked. Harry had turned around and recognized the person instantly. Perhaps it was the firey red hair, or the shinning prefect badge or the fact that his voice carried the same annoyance as they first met, but Harry knew it was Percy Weasley.

"I was visiting my _friend_" Harry said a-matter-o-factly.

"Who was possibly in there that you had visited?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Moaning Myrtle. Who else?" Harry answered. A confused look had grown on Percy's face. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be off." Harry said, beginning to walk.

"I'm a prefect! You don't just walk away from me like that!" Percy said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I really don't care." Harry said. He continued walking towards the library. He didn't regret what he said, which was weird. It was the first time he had talked back to someone of the "important people amongst Hogwarts." besides Snape.

The library was filled with so many students that night. He's never been in the library after dinner, so it was probably like this every night. He quickly walked over to the table he always met Lavender, ignoring the turning heads and whispers.

Lavender was sitting at the table already. She was gazing around the room. Once she spotted Harry, her wandering eyes were locked to him. He smiled slightly as he sat opposite of her.

"You took a long time." Lavender said as a way of saying 'hello'

"Talking with Myrtle." Harry said shortly. His mind was swimming with questions and he was struggling to pay attention to Lavender.

"Oh. Well, I need to tell you a few things and ask you something" She dropped her voice down to a whisper "what attacked you that night?"

"I don't know. Dumbledore told me it was Voldemort." Lavender winced at his name. "He said I wasn't supposed to wake up from being stunned. I was supposed to lay there for all eternity but…" His voice trailed off. Lavender had gasped at the end of each sentence.

"Harry, I didn't know. Madam Pomfrey told you'd be waking up any day." Lavender said sincerely.

"Hey! It's ok! I'm here aren't I?" Harry said. "Anyways, forget me, what did you wanna tell me?" Harry asked.

"Right. Well remember when Cho was attacked, and there was that message on the wall, talking about the Chamber of Secrets?" Lavender talked so quickly it was hard for Harry to take it in.

"Yes" He said slowly.

"Well, I don't think it's actually opened." Lavender explained "I think whoever is doing this is doing it as a distraction, trying to get something else within the school."

"What would it be? Where would it be hidden?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Lavender said.

"Are you_ sure_ the Chamber of Secrets _isn't _opened?" Harry asked. The questions he had still buzzed in his mind like a group of angry bees.

"Positive" Lavender said.

"And how do you know?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

"Hermione and I did some research." She said shortly. Harry had noticed Hermione pop her head from behind a book as Lavender said her name.

"Ok, well I'm going to Hagrid's tomorrow after lunch. Do you wanna come?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ya er, Hermione wanna come over here?" She called Hermione from a few tables away. Hermione sat beside Harry and said "Yes?"

"Please tell Harry about what we found out about the Chamber of Secrets?" Lavender said. She took one look at Harry and nodded.

"Well, it was built by Salazar Slytherin and he built it to hold this thing and the other three founders were unaware of this. It only opens for people who can speak parseltmouth. Someone who can speak to snakes." She added as Harry put on a confused look. "It's really rare though, and I don't think anyone knows how to speak it. So you see, it was opened fifty years ago by the heir of Slytherin and it hasn't been opened sense." Hermione said in a hushed and fast voice.

"Ok then" Harry said as he nodded. "Well I'll see you at Hagrids' then, Lavender?" He asked.

Lavender nodded then Hermione said "You mean the man who showed us to the castle on our first night? Can I come?"

"I guess… He likes when people visit… and as you could think, he doesn't get very many." Harry said. Hermione smiled and she and Lavender stood up from their seats.

"Bye Harry!" Lavender waved as she and Hermione walked towards the door. Harry raised his hand and waved a little, but they didn't see.


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween

**Author's Note: ** **Sorry for the wait! I think this is the longest I've left this story to be updated. Sense I ****probably****won't be able to update for a while as school starts tomorrow (Sigh...) This chapter has nearly 4 000 words which is what every chapter should be, but sadly isn't. I hope you enjoy this chapter as I might not be able to update for a while. (I've got stuff i've gotta do weekly on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Friday nights plus ****Saturday****afternoons. Not to ****mention****school work and stuff"**

Harry had woken up in a rather unpleasant way. Malfoy had screamed in a high pitched voice, it sounded exactly how Cho Chang screamed before she was petrified. There was no reason for it. He did it for entertainment.

"What the- what was that for Malfoy?" Harry said angrily as he jumped out of bed. His watch read 6:01.

"Its Halloween, Harry" Malfoy said excitedly. He hadn't seen Malfoy this excited sense they severed his favourite dish at dinner and that was early September.

"And your happy _because_?" Harry asked.

"No reason that concerns you Harry" Malfoy said suspiciously.

"Oh. Wait- did you just call me 'Harry'?" Harry asked. Malfoy hadn't called him by his name sense the day before the detention they shared.

"Yes. That is your name. Isn't it?" He answered sarcastically. _Why was he so happy?_ Now floated into his mind full of random questions. Along with _what was the cause of that voice? _and _what did his letter mean by "My plan is underway?" _

"Ok." harry said shortly.

"Do you know when Goyle will be back?" Crabbe asked tiredly. He was just waking up too.

"No. He was poisoned wasn't he?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I was there when he was brought in." Harry said quietly as though he was hiding from someone who was right beside him.

"What?" Crabbe said.

"I was there." Harry repeated. "You know, when he was brought in? He had a cupcake in his hand I think…" He finished.

"Ok then." Crabbe said. "I'll ah be right back" and he left the room leaving Harry and Draco with a Kevin who just snored away…

After a minute of silence, Harry made his bed and sat down on it, pulled out his potions homework and read it over. Draco paced around the room, mumbling something about Charms lessons.

This awkward silence continued until everyone were going down to breakfast. Draco broke the silence by gesturing to the door and said "Coming Harry?" which then, Harry followed.

The great hall was decorated to fit the holiday. The candles that hung from the ceiling were submerged with jack o lanterns. To fit the "spooky" settings, the sky was a gloomy shade of grey.

Harry sat beside Draco. Crabbe had sat across from Draco, clearly upset that Harry had started sitting beside his friend again.

"Malfoy, how's your pl- Ouch! Oh sorry…" Crabbe said. Draco must've kicked him under the table. Curiosity grew inside him, as he was sure Crabbe was about to asked about the plan that's underway but, he kept his mouth shut.

"Harry." Draco said, turning to face him.

"Draco." Harry replied.

"I'd like to apologize for-"

"Its fine Draco. The same thing would've happened to you if we stuck together." Harry interrupted. "Honestly! I'm over it." He shrugged.

"Ok. Professor Flitwick is _actually_ letting us do magic today!" Draco said cheerfully.

"Well, I won't be able too. I'll probably have to copy some stuff out of the textbook or copy someone else's notes." Harry said doubtfully. "That's the price for sleeping for two weeks straight I guess." Harry added with a laugh.

"No. I'm sure you'll be fine! You're a pretty good student." Draco said.

"No. I'm not." Harry said "seriously!" He added as Draco gave him the "really?" look.

"Ahh… Ok. But, you caught up on two weeks of homework in one day." Draco said.

Harry let out a sigh and said "With the help of Lavender." Harry could now talk freely about his relationship with Lavender as she apparently stayed with Harry during her free hours when he was stunned. People obviously caught on.

"I think she likes you." Draco said. He tacked on a short laugh at the end.

"No. Dude, we're eleven. I have no interest in anything with dating." Harry said. He didn't think he'd have to talk about this ever before he found out about Hogwarts. Even then he thought he wouldn't have to go through that until he was _maybe_ 15? 16? "Do you know how much time we have until classes?" Harry said attempting to change the subject.

"Ya we need to be there in ten minutes." Draco said as he looked around the room. Harry nodded and finished his last spoonful of porage.

Draco led the way to charms class, with Crabbe by his side and Harry walking silently, a little ways behind. Draco and Crabbe were having a very elegant discussion about what or who they think prepared the food for them.

"Maybe it's just summoned" Crabbe suggested.

"No." Draco denied. "Definitely some sort of living thing. I found a piece of hair in my porage."

Harry stopped in the middle of the hall as the voice had come back.

_Nagini must tell master. Must tell she's discovered what's happening before it's too late. _

This was the first time he realized that there were two different voices. as one would draw out it's 'S' and this one didn't. Draco and Crabbe had turned the corner, still unaware of Harry's sudden stop. He must've been the only one who heard it because no one else stopped. Well… Not everyone stops at the sound of a voice.

Harry had caught up to Draco and Crabbe as they turned the last corner. They didn't seem to know Harry had fallen behind. He continued walking in silence when Draco said "what about you Harry?"

Oh no. Harry had no clue what they were talking about. After seconds of thinking he simply said "yes?" Draco raised an eyebrow. He had obviously said the wrong thing.

"You really rather go into the dark forest again then serve detention each night for a month?" Draco asked and he shrugged. Harry sighed in relief. At least they weren't talking about muggleborn rights or something.

"Ya." Harry replied. He could work around this. "Ya, I would. It wouldn't be as bad as being certain places at certain times each night." They had arrived at Flitwick's classroom.

The kids filed into the classroom in one by one and took their seats Harry however, went right to Flitwick's desk, where he stood on a pile of books.

"Professor?" Harry asked. The tiny wizard looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes Harry?" He asked.

"What would you like me to do? I figured that you'd want me to copy someone else's notes or something." Harry said. His head tilted to the floor. "You know, because I haven't been in class for two weeks?" He added.

"As long as you've read through the notes miss Lavender has written you you'll be fine." Flitwick replied. A small smile appeared on Harry's lips.

"Ok." Harry said. He turned around to sit down when he just turned towards his teacher again "How'd you know about Lavender writing me those notes?" He asked.

"She wrote two sets of notes each class. I figured she wrote a ser for you." Flitwick answered. Harry nodded and sat in the back corner, so no one could see him fail at whatever magic he was about to do.

" Ok class. Today we will be doing the levitation charm. Please follow me, without wands first!" Flitwick explained. The room echoed with clatters as everyone set their wand down on the desks. "Repeat after me, Wingardium Leviosa" The children repeated after him. All ending at different times, making it sound as if they were on a busy street. "Good, good. Now remember swish and flick!" Flitwick said gleefully. "Off you go!" and they obeyed.

The first five minutes had gone by. No one managed to succeed in levitating their feather.

A loud crack came from the back of the room. Harry was right beside the source. A Slytherin girl (Who's name Harry never remembered) had somehow blown up her, what was a feather. The pristine white feather had been turned into a blacked twig, well it looked like it. The tips of the still remaining parts were either glowing like coals on a dying fire or housed a tiny flame. As for the girl, her amber hair had been turned black in the front and her face was smeared with the same substance.

"Everyone stop please!" Professor Flitwick said, though there was no use. Everyone had stopped at the sound. "I'm taking miss Jones to get cleaned up. No one is to do magic while I'm away!"

Ten minutes later, Flitwick returned but the girl didn't. Harry didn't ask why.

The class droned on. It soon turned into two classes, then three, then it was lunch. As it was Friday, Harry didn't have class and he was going to visit with Lavender and Hermione.

As he left the great hall, Lavender and Hermione caught up with him. The three started walking towards Hagrid's hut when Harry noticed Ron and his friends talking. The three of them were sitting on the grass. Harry led the other two pasted them when they over heard some of their conversation.

"It's a wonder she has any friends…" Ron said.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Hermione! She's such a know-it-all! How Lavender and Potter ended up being her friend…" His voice trailed off as Hermione gasped slightly. Ron turned to see the three of them standing there.

Hermione turned towards the castle and began to run. She buried her head in her hands and she went. Hermione's frizzy hair flew behind her. Harry and Lavender exchanged looks and Lavender ran after her. Harry glared at Ron, who glared at Harry.

Ron jumped up and walked towards Harry. They stared each other down.

"Why were you spying on us?" Ron asked furiously.

"I don't know. I didn't mean too. I was just on my way to Hagrid's with my friends." Harry said calmly. "Why would you talk about Hermione like that?" He asked.

"It's true and I don't tell lies." Rom said. His lips curled into a smile.

"You know what?" Harry asked, fury growing in his voice.

"What?" Ron asked, the same smile dancing on his lips.

"I think the sorting hat sorted us wrong. The Ron I met on the train on the first of September isn't the Ron I see before me. The Ron I thought I knew would never talk about someone like that." Harry said.

"Really? The Ron you thought you knew, you were friends with for a handful of hours? So how do you know me?" Ron asked.

"Well, I clearly didn't know you at all. I never thought you'd deny my friendship just because I'm a Slytherin." Harry said as he took a step forward.

Ron had grasped something in his pocket and said "I denied you because I know you'll end up like all the other Slytherins. Evil."

Harry's mouth dropped opened. How could Ron think Harry would go bad? Not every Slytherin is rude and longing to be a deatheater if they could, just like not every Gryffindor is brave. Harry learned that when he was placed into Slytherin.

"Why would I go _evil_?" Harry asked. "My parents died because someone evil, by the name of _Voldemort_" Harry chuckled as he watched Ron wince. His voice began to grow with anger. "Why would I want to be like him? Kill people, just for the leisure? Just because? Why would I be like "Hey! There's a baby born, I should kill him! He couldn't possibly be a threat to _me_!" Why would I do that?" Harry asked furiously. To think, if Harry was in Gryffindor, they'd be friends. He wouldn't know that this day was happening and it would've played out differently but, Harry enjoyed this turn of events.

"No. I-" Ron started but Harry cut him off.

"Ron, you are someone who isn't worth my time. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find my friend who you just insulted." Harry said bravely. He turned on his heels and began to run towards the castle gates.

Harry couldn't find Lavender or Hermione anywhere. After what seemed to be an hour of searching he just couldn't find them! Once boredom and tiredness over came Harry, he returned to the common room.

Harry sat in the seat closest to the warming fire. It burned emerald green and smelled of pine for some odd reason.

"My creation you know" a voice said from behind Harry, causing him to jump.

" Geez Draco! Don't scare me like that!" Harry said. Draco sat in the seat next to him.

"Sorry… Like the fire? I made it do that." Draco said proudly. Harry nodded in agreement. "Do you have the time?" He asked.

Harry looked down at his watch and said "six minutes till six. We should get down for dinner." Draco nodded. The pair walked down the cold corridor alone. Footsteps could only be heard from their feet, which as quite unusual as everyone should've been heading down by now. It was then, that Harry realized Draco had gone another way.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as they turned left.

"Longer way, I just felt like going this way, you know?" Draco answered. The two walked along the corridor some more until Draco came to a stop.

"H-harry?" Draco stuttered "w-whats th-that?" He pointed to a lump that lied in the middle of the hall.

"I. Don't. Know" Harry said, taking a step with each word. As Harry neared it he noticed the left wall was covered in blood. "Draco? Its. It a body." Harry said calmly. He looked at the unconscious body closer. It was a boy from Hufflepuff. Harry examined the boy's wounded body and noticed three bite marks in his throat and shoulder. "Draco, go get help!" Harry said anxiously. There was a body, of a student, lying in the middle of a hall, seriously wounded by a snake. "Go!" Harry instructed once he realized Draco didn't move. At that, Draco ran the other direction.

Harry began pacing quickly about the hall. It had been ten minutes sense Draco left and there was no return. Harry sat down next to the unnamed Hufflepuff and recounted the wounds. There were two in his left shoulder, one on his neck and one on his left arm.

The echoes of footprints began to be heard. Finally, someone was coming. Harry stood up in relief. The only problem was, it wasn't who Harry thought.

"You!" Snarled Flitch. "You did this, didn't you _boy!_" He sounded a lot like uncle Vernon.

"No! It wasn't me!" Harry said as he shook his head. "I swear I was walking along here with Draco Malfoy and-"

"Draco Malfoy is in the hospital wing, visiting his friend." Another voice said. Professor Snape strolled around the corner. "Caught red handed Potter? What is your excuse?" He asked coolly.

"I didn't do it!" Harry yelled. "I swear!"

"To my office Potter, Mr. Flitch please bring this boy up to the hospital wing straight away." Snape instructed.

"But I-"

"Now Potter! And do _not _talk back to me!" Snape said furiously. Harry's head hung low as he walked to the gloomy office that his Professor had.

Harry walked in silence. The distance footsteps meant Snape was approaching his office as well. Harry had walked alone to his office. Snape had told him he'd be there a few minutes after him, which in Harry's mind, was stupid. It would be so easy just to wander somewhere else. Harry opened the door to Snape's office to be welcomed with the same voice he'd been hearing.

_"Nagini did it! Nagini finally sent out a snake on someone! Master will be so proud! Yes he will! Nagini might get more work to do! Oh yes! And people thinks it's that first year!"_

Harry knew the voice was talking about him. The real question was, how did it know that Snape and Flitch think it's him who did it?

Harry sat down in the chair that sat in front of Snape's desk. The room was dead silent except the inhaling and exhaling of Harry.

Minutes passed by. Harry's stomach growled and longed for food. He was being expelled. He knew it. At this very moment Snape was getting Dumbledore and tell him what happened. Dumbledore would walk through that door and tell Harry the news. He'd be back at the Dursley's house early in the morning where they would go back to locking him in the cupboard, as he couldn't do magic anymore. A long sigh left his mouth as he gazed around the office one last time.

Harry was right. Snape had entered the office with Dumbledore right behind him. Harry made eye contact with both adults then said, very disappointedly "I'll go get my stuff…"

He looked at the two professors. Both wore a completely different expression. Dumbledore's face had a puzzled look and Snape simply smiled and nodded slightly.

Harry stood up from his seat when Dumbledore gestured for him to sit back down. Harry obeyed. "Harry" Dumbledore said. "You are not being expelled." A flood of relief flowed over Harry. He wasn't going to expelled. "Not yet, anyway." Dumbledore added which caused the relief to retreat back into its hiding place.

"Why Professor?" Harry asked. He glanced back at Snape who now showed a blank expression.

"We have no evidence Harry. Therefore, we cannot expel you until we have the facts that you indeed do it." Dumbledore explained.

"But I didn't do it!" Harry yelled. His face grew red and he said quietly "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Snape said.

"For yelling." Harry said shortly, just slightly louder than what he had just said.

"Why _are_ you sorry?" Snape asked.

"Because I shouldn't yell at a teacher." Harry said, his voice louder than before. Snape glared at harry for a moment, then turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape insisted that you were expelled tonight. If we find out you are the cause of the attacks, you'll be expelled, which I seriously doubt." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "I think you should eat in here." Dumbledore added.

"Yes." Snape said shortly. Snape waved his wand and a platter of sandwiches appeared in front of Harry. "I'll lock you in. If I find my office in ruins you will be expelled." Snape warned.

"Ok. " Harry said shortly. Dumbledore and Snape left the office. A faint click was heard as he locked the door.

Great. This was how Harry was spending his first Halloween at Hogwarts. Sitting in Snape's office (Which could pass for a room in a haunted house), eating cold ham and cheese sandwiches and locked in the room, unable to leave.

After eating as many sandwiches he could, Harry began practicing his magic. He laid half a sandwich on the floor and sat down behind it.

"Wingardium Leviosa" He said. The sandwich jerked a little then fell still again. He continued his attempting to successfully do the spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry said for the hundredth time. The sandwich hovered in the air above Harry. he moved his wand around the room and the sandwich followed. The sandwich dropped back onto the platter with the slightest thump.

Harry sat back down as the satisfactory of doing the spell right flooded over him. He checked his watch. He'd only been in this office for forty five minutes.

Random questions began floating through Harry's mind like _When will Snape come and let me out of his office? _and _Where's Hermione? Is she ok? _

A stampede of footsteps could be heard coming from the hall. The feast must've ended. Usually it's done in fifteen minutes time. Harry sighed and shifted in the seat. The door flung open, which caused Harry to jump.

"To your dormitory Potter!" Snape said quickly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"A extremely poisonous snake has gotten into the school." Snape explained "Your dormitory now!" He instructed. Harry retreated from his office and began walking in the direction when he came to an abrupt stop. Hermione was still missing, or at least from what he knew. He started to walk to the direction of the exit from the dungeons. The hall was empty but was booming with the sounds of footsteps. As Harry neared the exit the noticed a particular bleach blonde head that belonged to Draco.

Harry pushed himself through the crowd and pulled Draco aside.

"Was Hermione Granger at the feast?" Harry asked.

"No. I was talking to Lavender and she said Hermione wouldn't come out of moaning myrtle's bathroom." Draco said.

Harry brought down his voice to a whisper "we need to go and tell her." Draco nodded. "Wait! you were talking to Lavender? A Gryffindor student?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Yeah." Draco said slowly.

"Ok. Let's go!" Harry said. The two ducked down low and stuck to the side of the wall. To their surprise no one noticed them leave the dungeons, nor did anyone notice them enter the corridor where the bathroom was located.

As they approached the door they noticed it was open. Both stood in the middle of the hall.

"I'm not going into the girl's bathroom!" Draco said, taking a step back.

"You have too- wait! What's that?" Harry pointed to a long creature that began to enter the girls bathroom.

"Gosh Harry you're an idiot! It's the snake!" Draco exclaimed. The two exchanged glances then bolted to the door.

When they entered the bathroom, Harry noticed that Hermione, Lavender and, oddly enough Myrtle backed into the corner, the snake slithering towards them.

"Do something Harry!" Lavender ordered. Harry could hear the amount of worry in her voice.

Harry looked at Draco who just shrugged.

"Leave them!" Harry said even though it wouldn't make any difference. To Harry's shock, the snake turned to face him and nodded.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall and Snape entered the bathroom when Professor McGonagall Said "Potter! Malfoy! Get away from the snake!" in a worried voice.

The snake started to slither over to the teachers when Harry said "Leave them!" again. The snake froze and turned towards Harry. One of the teachers must've casted a spell on the snake as it evaporate into thin air.

"It was him!" Snape warned. Harry's mind immediately flooded to the fact that he talking about him.

"Who?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"_Him. _You know who I'm talking about!"

"But how would _he _be able to get into the school?" McGonagall asked. So they weren't talking about Harry as he thought.

"I don't know. Something else to ponder about is the fact that Mr. Potter here is a _Parseltmouth.'' _Snape replied. McGonagall shook her head.

"He's not the heir of Slytherin. I'll tell you that right now." McGonagall said.

"Besides" Lavender squeaked. She must've still been getting over the shock on the snake appearing. "I'm sure Harry didn't know he was a parseltmouth. He didn't even know it was possible to talk to snakes. _Right_ Harry?" Lavender said.

"No." Harry said shortly. Harry knew Lavender was hinting that he should keep the fact he talked to a snake at a zoo that summer a secret. "No. I had no idea it was even possible. I _was _raised by muggles after all."

"Alright. ten points off all of you for being out of your dormitory when instructed to be there." McGonagall said. "That doesn't include you Myrtle." She added as Myrtle was about to open her mouth. "You will each have detention, I will decide date and time of it tonight. Back to your dormitories!" She instructed

The four students walked out of the door one after the other. They all said their goodnights and headed in opposite directions.

"This has been a crazy day." Harry said and Draco nodded and said "definitely!"


	12. Chapter 12: Lavender's slip up

Over the next three days, the fact that Harry was a Parseltmouth spread across the school. It only took an hour to get used to the glares and whispering as he walked pasted them. They all thought it was Harry doing the attacks.

Whoever spread this fact around was narrowed down two three people. Hermione (Who Harry didn't think it was), Lavender (Who Harry seriously doubted said it.) or Draco (Who would be the type to spread it around).

After taking very little consideration, Harry figured it was Draco. Of course he wouldn't just decide it was Draco. It could've been anyone, but it was most likely someone who was in the bathroom that night.

"Harry? Do you know?" Professor Binns asked, snapping Harry out of his daze. He didn't remember entering the History of Magic class.

"Er- 1964?" Harry said without thinking.

"so very close, the answer was 196_5_" Professor Binns said in his usual toneless voice. Harry's mouth dropped open suddenly. He literally _guessed. _

After Professor Binns began to drone on, once again, Harry zoned out.

Harry found Lavender and Hermione in the library after class hours. They were reading a book called "Snakes and their commanders."

Harry sat down across from them and waited for them to notice him. Once they did he asked what they were reading, though it was obvious.

"Just reading about Parseltmouth." Lavender said coldly. "I bet _you _don't need to know anything about _that. _"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermione shook her head.

"Are you still going to Hagrids in half an hour?" Hermione asked.

"When did I- Ya. I am. Why?" Harry said.

"Can I come? I didn't get to go on Halloween." Hermione replied.

"Ya." Harry nodded. "Are you coming Lavender?" He turned to her. She answered by nodding and rolling her eyes.

"I'm going now so…" Harry's voice trailed off and he stood up. Hermione walked along side him and Lavender was walking behind him.

The awkward silence they left the library with carried on as they walked down the field to Hagrid's hut. The cold November air swam around him and crawled down his neck, into his robe.

It wasn't until they were steps away that Hermione said "are you sure it's ok that I come?"

"Yes Hermione! Hagrid doesn't care! The old oaf just likes the company." Lavender said rudely. Harry and Hermione both shot looks at her.

"Lavender" Harry paused for a moment "that was really rude to say. you sound like Draco! If you don't like Hagrid, why are you here?"

"I honestly don't know." Lavender rolled her eyes. she sighed and said "neither of you are worth _any _of my time." And with that, she turned on her heels and walked away.

"What is wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"She's been like that all day. She has detention with Flitwick, McGonagall _and _Professor Sprout." Hermione explained. "Do you-"

"No. I don't wanna know. At least, not right now. Right now, I wanna see Hagrid." Harry said. He knocked on the door and the usual scrapping and howling came from Fang.

"Come on Fang! Ye know who it is!" Hagrid pushed the dog aside and opened the door. His beetle black eyes were full of glee as he invited them inside. Harry sat down beside Hermione. The fire cracked and flickered. It gave warmth to the one roomed house.

"Hagrid." Harry said as Hagrid sat down in the arm chair. "This is Hermione Granger. She's a… Well… A friend, _I think_. I'm not a hundred percent sure if she considers me a friend, but…" Harry's voice trailed off and Hermione's trailed in.

"I'm a friend." She said. "He saved me from that snake on Halloween… and Lavender but… Ya."

"How'd he do that?" Hagrid asked.

"Apparently, I'm a _parseltmouth_" Harry said.

"Oh. Well, you learn something new every day!" Hagrid said. "Wasn't Lavender going to come with you?" He asked.

"Well…" Harry and Hermione took turns telling the story of what had happened that day. Every last detail (Though Hermione said the most) was squeezed into the story. Hagrid had opened his mouth a couple times but kept quiet until the end.

Once they explained it all Hagrid asked "When did this all start?"

"This morning." Harry answered.

"No. Actually it started yesterday night. She goes to the bathroom while we're doing homework and she comes back all angry and rude." Hermione corrected.

"Really?" Harry and Hagrid both asked, both leaning in closer. Hermione nodded vigorously.

"I don't know what's gotten into her!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh my! Look at the time! I'm sorry Hagrid! We really must go!" Hermione said. She must've glanced at Harry's watch.

"Oh ya! See ya Hagrid!" Harry rushed to the door.

The two rushed out the door and Hagrid watched them go back to the castle. Hermione turned around and yelled "nice meeting you Hagrid!"

**Note: Not one of my best chapters. Honestly this ones just a filler. Helps you understand whats gonna happen. Plus I'm just figuring out some of the details that'll be coming up soon. My twitter will have updates on the story so go to my homepage to see what my username is!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Remembrall

Lavender's mood didn't improve over the next few days. she had received (according to Hermione) six more detentions. Hermione didn't give Harry the explanation why she had gotten them though (Probably because Harry didn't ask). In fact, Harry tried to avoid her at all cost because she would always snap and yell at him for whatever reason.

Draco had also become more conserved around Harry. Whenever Harry began to approach Draco, he would cut off his conversation and walk away, not meeting Harry's eyes. After an two straight days of Draco avoiding him, Harry gave up all together.

Somehow, Ron had made it up to Hermione and the two have started hanging out with each other more. Not that Harry minded it, he respected the fact that Hermione (and other friends (if he _had _any)) could and will make more friends. How she became friends with the boy who called her a "Know-it-all" and possibly more things behind her back, remained a mystery.

It sort of felt as if he had gone back in time, back to the beginning of September. the only thing changed was what he overheard people talking about. In September, people had been whispering and pointing about how Harry was Harry Potter. Now however, they would be whispering about Harry's "special talent" of talking to snakes and saying how it was Harry who was attacking the students.

One question Harry couldn't wrap his head around was how they haven't closed the school. Any normal school would've definitely would've been closed down by now. Then again, this _wasn't _a normal school. Any normal school doesn't have ghosts floating around or teach you how to levitate objects or brew potions. Although, Harry really shouldn't be complaining, this was by far better than being Dudley's punching bag or being half starved.

Harry had woken up that morning like any other Saturday morning. Late and slowly. He was also the last one to leave his dormitory.

He had just made it in time for breakfast. He had five minutes to eat whatever he could before the food disappeared. He was one of the few in the great hall who stuck around after breakfast. Some students had went to Quidditch practice, some went to the library, and most just retreated to their common rooms.

After a few minutes of boring silence, Harry decided to wander around the school. The school was peacefully silent, though Harry's stomach turned. It was often dead silent in the school (Or at least where he was) when he had found an attacked victim, then someone found him and blamed Harry for the attack.

On and on Harry walked. His stomach settled with each step. _I won't see anything I shouldn't _he thought _I won't hear the voices, I won't- _his though was cut off as footsteps began to appear around the corner.

_Master will be very proud. Oh yes very proud._

A short elf like creature turned the corner. It had a rather long nose and long floppy ears, golf ball sized eyes that were a deep brown and he wore a ragged towel to cover the areas that needed to be covered.

"Nagini will be re- a student of Hogwarts." It had noticed Harry.

"You!" Harry said, his voice full of shock. "It's been you! I've been hearing you talk to- er yourself, I'm guessing…"

The creature smiled "yes" he said "I must get back to the kitchens now." and the creature (Who Harry guessed name was Nagini) ran off.

"Weird." Harry said to himself once Nagini had left.

"Whats weird?" A familiar voice said from behind him. Unlike the last few days, her voice was full of curiosity (instead of anger.)

"Nothing" Harry said. He turned around to see Lavender standing there.

"Oh. Well, how've you been? I haven't gotten around to talk to you the past few days." Lavender said cheerfully.

"We haven't talked because you've been grumpy all week!" Harry said while trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "You called Hagrid a Oaf and have been so disrespectful. Why do you think we haven't talked if it wasn't for that!" He was successful in keeping his voice anger free.

"What?" Lavender asked, clearly confused.

"Don't act stupid Lavender." Harry said shortly. "It's not working."

"Well" Lavender started. Tears welded in her eyes "If I shouldn't play _stupid_" She was having trouble keeping her tears back. "You shouldn't deny that you're turning into a stereotypical Slytherin." Tears streamed down from her eyes as she ran the opposite direction that Harry was going in.

Guilt rose in Harry's chest as he continued walking. He had done it. It was obviously too good to last. One stupid mistake Harry made caused him the lost of his only real friend. Chasing after her wasn't an option. _She probably doesn't even want anything to do with me… _Harry thought. _I don't deserve friends. _He added in his mind, which reminded him strongly of Dudley.

"He'd do well in Slytherin" Harry mumbled. "It would be nice to be in Gryffindor. I'd be _his _friend and none of this would be happening…" He continued, unaware of where he was going.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he noticed something red and gold glistening on the first step of a staircase. Slowly the redness of it faded into a pearly white.

As he neared closer Harry realized it was Neville's remembrall. It was still warm. Almost as if Neville had just dropped it. Maybe it was his gut, maybe it was because he wanted to make someone feel good today but, Harry (With the Neville's remembrall clutched in his hand) ran as fast as he could.

By time Harry found a Gryffindor student (Who happened to be Ron) a hour had passed.

"Ron!" Harry panted. Ron continued walking, as if Harry didn't exist. "It's about Neville!" that is how Harry got Ron to stop.

"What Potter! I'm busy." Ron snapped.

"Have you seen Neville?" Harry asked, clutching a stitch In his chest.

"No. Not for the entire day." Ron said.

"What?" Harry said. "I just found his remembrall!"

"return it to him! His probably doing extra classes with the teachers. He seriously sucks at magic!" Ron said. Without another word, he ran off.

_He's certainly gotten ruder _Harry thought as he began looking for Neville.

**Slow clap for my terrible writing. I'm sorry for the terrible chapters! On a good note, I'm going to try to update weekly (Probably on Fridays)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Cloaked man

It had been nearly a week and there was no sign of Neville. Students however, didn't notice him missing. They were all too excited about the upcoming Quidditch match. Harry, however didn't care much for Quidditch. What he cared about was finding Neville, so did the teachers.

"Ye ok Harry?" Hagrid asked. He had been visiting Hagrid alone and he must've zoned out.

" Yes. Why?" Harry asked. His mind was still wandering about trying to think of ideas to find Neville.

"Yer extremely pale. Oh god! Harry ye better get back to the castle!" Hagrid said in a panicked voice "it's nearly curfew!"

"It is!" Harry exclaimed. he began to run to the door "Bye Hagrid!" he said before he left Hagrids hut.

By time he reached the pumpkin patch (by the greenhouses) he was out of breath. He walked through the patch of vegetable. No one was there except Harry. Or was he?

By greenhouse 3, a kid whipped around the corner. It was Neville. Harry was sure of it! He crossed over to the greenhouse and poked his head around the corner.

Neville wasn't there though. Nothing but a puff of white smoke that swirled around and soon disappeared.

Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was he so _desperate _to find Neville he started picturing him? Was there even that puff of smoke? Was it real? Was he going _mad? _

With disappointment rising in him, Harry walked back to the castle and down to the cold Slytherin common room.

As expected, the common room was packed. Letting out a long sigh, Harry proceeded to his room. To his disappointed Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were talking. And as expected they cut off their conversation.

"I'll go if you want." Harry offered. He was so positive they were going to say yes he was already backing out of the door. To his surprise, Draco said "No. I want to actually ask you something." His voice was shaky as he said it.

"Shoot" Harry said, plopping down on his bed. _My, how wonderful the bed is _Harry thought.

"I was wondering, well you know" Draco said. "Umm… Well er- My- You are probably staying here for Christmas?" Harry nodded. "Do you want to come to my manor over the Christmas Holidays?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." Harry said. What he really wanted to say was _No. I'd rather not. You can't just not talk to me and then ask me to come over for Christmas._

"Oh ok. Well what took you so long?

"I was at Hagrids…" Harry said. "I lost track of time."

The sun shone high in th sky as the one thousand students of Hogwarts fled onto the Quidditch pitch. Harry was waiting for Hermione outside of the great hall. As the last three Slytherin girls left the castle, Harry declared that Hermione had gone down with Ron.

Fifteen specs rose in the air as Harry left the castle. The game had already started but, Harry didn't care about whether Slytherin or Gryffindor won. Nor did he care about whether he was friends with Draco or Hermione. In fact, Harry didn't care about much anymore. Well, except finding Neville, he did care about that.

In the end, Harry decided not to go. He didn't want to waste his time on something he didn't care about. His plan was to hang out in the Slytherin Common room until everyone returned. Pretty basic.

Harry walked down in the dungeons in silence. In beautiful, peaceful silence.

"Unicorn Hair" Harry said into the wall that concealed the Slytherin dorm. However, as the wall opened up, Harry caught someone whip around the corner. Letting curiosity get the best of him, Harry followed.

"Hey!" Harry called out but, the person kept walking. "You!" He said again. This time, the person looked back and to Harry's surprise it was Neville. "Neville!" Harry called. Neville replied by smiling then running around the corner. "Hey!" Harry called out before running after him.

Around a corner, down a corridor and down a stairwell Harry chased Neville. He didn't realize how deep the castle went down. It had gotten so cold, Harry could see puffs of his breath as she ran. Sweat ran down his forehead as he couldn't slow down. He was determined to catch up to Neville. His lungs felt like they were on fire. Once Harry was completely out of breath, Neville had stopped and opened a door. After glancing at Harry, he walked in.

Still panting, Harry walked over to the door and placed his hand on the knob. His hand shaking like crazy. Slowly he turned it and opened the door.

It was a small room, with no light source. There wasn't any lamp or fire. No windows (obviously). In fact, the only thing that was in that room was a decaying wooden bookshelf. In the corner, someone shouted "Harry it's a trap!" but it was too late. The door swung shut. Harry ran to the door and moved the knob, but it was locked.

"No use." said a voice. "Nagini, light the lamp." The same elf like creature Harry met the other day, came out of the shadows and lit an old rusty lamp.

"Well well." said the man. He removed himself from the shadows but, Harry couldn't see him at all. The man wore a long black cloak that drooped down to the floor and covered his face. The only bit of skin visible was his long and scaly fingers.

"There is a reason I brought you here Mr. Potter" said the man

"Why would that be?" Harry asked, sounding more brave then he was.

"I will only ask you this once. Say open in parseltmouth and I will let you and that-" his cloak turned towards Neville "-So called Gryffindor go."

"Why?" Harry asked. He wasn't going to simply say it.

"Say it. Or I kill you and the boy." The man said, his voice filled with annoyance.

"Master cannot kill Harry Potter. Master must remember what the Dark Lord said." Nagini said in his squeaky voice.

"The Dark Lord? You mean Voldemort? He has his body back?" Harry panicked.

"No you idiot!" snapped the man. "One more time. Say open in parseltmouth." He leaned closer to Harry.

"Open in parseltmouth" Harry shrugged. A growl could be heard from under the cloak. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a battered looking wand. "fine!" Harry exclaimed.

He took a deep breath in then said "Magic." but he didn't say it, he _hissed _it.

"Dang it!" The man said. "Well Mr. Potter. Your work for me is done so… STUPEFY!" The man shouted. A cold blast hit Harry's chest as he fell to the cold, hard ground.

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter. if you haven't read the author's note I suggest you should. But I'll ****tell****you the main thing. I'm taking a break from writing Slytherin Potter. There's a few little things I wanna work out with the end before I continue. But, I am working on a new HP fanfiction called "the Other side's Point Of View and I'm really enjoying writing it so... I might start uploading that one to! **

**One last thing, you should totally leave a review. All the cool kids do!**


	15. Chapter 15: Weasleys

"What happened?" Harry asked himself, rubbing the back of his head. The last thing he could remember was him about to enter the common room but, he clearly wasn't there. He was in a dark, cold room made of cement walls and the only things in it was a rotting bookshelf and a rusty old lamp that burned dimly.

"Harry! You're up!" Neville exclaimed. "Do you know where we are?"

"No."

"All I know is we've been locked in here for at _least _four days."

"_locked?_"

"Ya. the doors locked."

Harry shook his head. He jumped up ran to the door. It won't budge. "I'm starving!" Harry moaned, sliding down the door.

"I am too!" Neville exclaimed, sitting next to him. "I've _never _been this hungry in my life."

"I have." Harry sighed. he spent ten years being permanently hungry. Not that the Dursley's really starved him but, he never got as much as Dudley.

"Have you tried Alohomora?" Harry asked. Neville shook his head.

"Don't have my wand." Neville shrugged. Panic rising in his chest, Harry felt around in his pockets. To his relief, his wand was still in tacked.

" Alohomora!" He pointed his wand to the door handle. the door shuddered to life but, quickly fell back asleep. He shrugged.

"This is it?" Neville asked. Silence creeped itself into the room. Minutes ticked by and hunger still lurked in Harry's stomach. Of course, he didn't know how to transfigure a piece of dust to a four course meal.

The two first years sat in dark silence, as the flame in the old lantern flickered away.

"How'd we get here?" Harry asked the darkness.

"I don't remember."

"How deep are we?"

"I don't know"

"Do you like Gryffindor?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Ya." Neville replied.

"Describe the common room to me? I'll tell you what the Slytherin common room looks like." Harry said. Acceptance to the fact he was Slytherin was long ago accepted but, a part of him, maybe 4/5 of him ever so desperately wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Well, there's a fireplace and red couches spread about the room. And umm… It's really warm and inviting." Neville explained. "I don't wanna hear about the Slytherin common room." He added quickly.

Silence fell again as the hours ticked by. Was it morning? Was it night? Was the school on fire? Harry would check his watch, but he couldn't see it anyway.

Silence lingered with them for minutes, maybe an hour until they heard two sets of footsteps. Footsteps?!

"Do you hear that!" Harry asked. More like exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

"Yes." Neville sighed in relief.

"Harry, Neville, you guys in there?" Someone asked.

"Yes!" The two exclaimed.

"Have you tried unlocking it?" Another asked.

"Ya." The two said.

Without any problems, the door swung open. Light trailed into the room and two redheaded boys stood in the doorway.

"Now"

"That wasn't _that _hard."

"Fred, George? How'd you find us?" Harry asked.

"Must be one of those locking from the inside door" The twins were too distracted by the door.

"How'd you guys find us!" Harry asked again, with his voice raised.

"Long story-"

"-We'll tell you about when your older-"

"-And in private." Harry rolled his eyes at his response. "To the great hall!" Fred cheered. "Supper's being served in ten minutes!"

Neville and Harry walked behind the two redheaded boys. Harry's stomach longed for food.

Once they left the cold dungeon, the castle seemed so bright. The hall was empty. The feast has already started. Still following the Weasley twins, Harry followed then into the great hall.

"Guess who we found?" Fred announced.

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom." George added. The hall fell silent as Harry and Neville stepped from behind the twins.

Some sighed in relief, some stood up to see if it was true while Dumbledore simply crossed the hall and said "Welcome back. I'd like to see the two of you in my office now please."

_A_**/N So, its a crappy chapter... I'm lazy and I had it uploadfed on another website so...**


End file.
